Lightchanger
|-| Lightchanger = ☾ ✨ Lightchanger || ⚧ || Any pronouns || Night ✨ ☾ This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. ☾ Lightchanger ☾ Design Notes Image Credit Winter Creator Winter Character Info Alias Light Age 13 DY biologically, but actually several centuries Gender Genderfluid Biological Sex Male Orientation Ace Androromantic Occupation Various Tribe NightWing Residence Wanders around Powers Shapeshifting; Telepathy; ?? MBTI INXX Weapon ?? Ship Free Role Antagonist Status Alive Other Elemental Attribute Darkness; Light Theme Colour White Lightchanger is a dragon with an enchanted object that lets him shift into various dragons of different tribes. His original tribe is unknown even to himself. Lightchanger is the name of his Nightwing form, which is also the form he takes on most of the time and is best known as. It's his main form, so to say. He need moonlight to turn into this form. __TOC__ ☾ Appearance ☾ Lightchanger is a physically male NightWing, who is particularly large, quite fit but also thin and lanky. He looks different than others of his tribe as he has white instead of the regular black scales. The scales fade into a light grey on his back. The star scales under his wing membrane are black, just like the teardrop shaped scales that form a kind of flowerlike pattern beneath his eyes. He has red irises and dark sclera. His horn and claws are ebony black. A faint scar is located horizontally on his neck. The dragon wears a purple headband with darker purple triangular marks on the front. He wears purple crystal earrings which in shape are the same as the stone in his silver bracelet around his right arm. The stone is purple and looks like a flower or a four leaved clover. He has two thing golden bracelets around his left wrist and one around his right ankle. He has two pouches - the first is a big one which he wears around his neck, the second one is smaller and usually worn on either of his front legs. What you see is not what you get. ☾ Personality ☾ Lightchanger gives off an odd aura. One that is warm and friendly, yet eery and cold. He may appear young on the outside, but something about him feels old and ancient. When he speaks it sounds calm and relaxed. He comes off as a carefree and good. Light is an intelligent pal, which some dragons underestimate. This often turns out to be their greatest and last mistake. The NightWing can be cruel. He shows no remorse and lacks empathy. Many dragons find him charming and sympathetic when they first meet him. But his smiles are fake, and empty. He has trouble expressing emotions with his face, which is partially due to an inability to feel or understand those emotions. The other reason is actually a physical defect, which kind of leaves him unable to move his face much more than what he has trained himself to be able to do. Probably have to rewrite that when i'm not half asleep ☾ Light's Abilities ☾ Strengths Firebreath - As it is common for Pyrrhian tribes Lightchanger is able to produce flames from his mouth. His fire is ghastly white. Enhanced Agility - tba Enhanced Hearing - tba Enhanced Sense of Smell - tba Telepathy - tba Weaknesses Tba - tba ☾ Light's Relationships ☾ ☾ Name ☾ Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. ☾ Light's Backstory ☾ Tba |-| Anglerfish = Anglerfish || ⚲ || They/Them || Sea Anglerfish Design Notes Image Credit No image Creator Winter Character Info Alias Angler Age 13 DY biologically, but actually several centuries Gender Agender ⚲ Orientation Androromantic Asexual Occupation Occupation Tribe SeaWings Residence Kingdom of Sea Powers Waterbreath Other Elemental Attribute Water Theme Animal Anglerfish Anglerfish is a genderless SeaWing working in the palace and one of the forms of Lightchanger. Water is needed to take on this form. __TOC__ Appearance Anglerfish is a SeaWing with greyish blue scales. Their fins and membranes are a ghostly transparent white. They have long barbels with glow scales growing from under their chin. Their glow scales are light blue. They have black sclera and empty white eyes. Personality Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Abilities/Skills Strengths Bioluminescence - Underwater breathing - Swimming - Pressure Resistance - Bioluminescence - Weaknesses Tba - Relationships Name Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Backstory Tba |-| Hinkypunk = Hinkypunk || ♂ || He/Him || Mud Hinkypunk Design Notes Image Credit No image Creator Winter Character Info Alias Hinky Age 13 DY physically; actually several centuries old Gender Male ♂ Orientation Homosexual Occupation Guard Tribe MudWings Residence Mud Kingdom Powers Shapeshifting; Ghostfire MBTI INXX Other Elemental Attribute Earth Hinkypunk is a male MudWing and one of Lightchanger's forms. __TOC__ Appearance Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Personality Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Abilities/Skills Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Relationships Name Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Backstory Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. |-| Fata Morgana = Fata Morgana || ♀ || She/Her || Sand Fata Morgana Design Notes Image Credit No image Coding Winter Character Info Alias Morgana Age 13 DY biologically Gender Female ♀ Orientation Heteroromantic Lithsexual Occupation Mob Boss Tribe SandWings Residence Vulture Den, Kingdom of Sand Powers Powers MBTI INXX Other Elemental Attribute Earth Fata Morgana is a female SandWing and one of the forms of Lightchanger. She is a prominent figure in the underworld of Vulture Den. __TOC__ Appearance Morgana is a pretty big SandWing with a large frill. She has claws scars going through her left eye. The list eye was replaced by a glass one. She has multiple tattoos and markings. Personality Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Abilities/Skills Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Relationships Name Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Backstory Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. General Abilities and Skills Glittering Stone Alpha - Embedded into a silver bracelet with a butterfly symbol engraved, the stone itself is butterfly shaped and changes colour depending on the current form. It is able to change the user’s appearance to that of dragons of every tribe. Immortality - As a side effect of the magical stone's power, Lightchanger cannot die from disease or age. He can still be killed, but even that is not easy, because he was smart enough to avoid that. To that comes, that if you kill one form, the other ones stay alive, and the bearer can continue to live as one of the other forms (not take on the dead one though), as long as the one killed was not the dragon's real form. If he were to take off the stone, he would die. Reversing back to his original form might also lead to death, as this form should have actually died centuries ago. Shapeshifting - With the Glittering Stone, Lightchanger is able to change his identity between at least eight forms - each for one Pyrrhian tribe. The user needs to meet a certain condition and say a magic word to change forms. The conditions vary for each tribe. Each form comes with an amazing strength but also a possibly large weakness. Drawing - Lightchanger is a talented artist. He mostly draws surreal stuff. Singing - He has a nice singing voice, but he dislikes to sing. Intellect - Lightchanger had proven himself to be quite the smart one. After all he had managed to escape from greedy treasure hunters and other who were after his treasure - the silver bracelet in particular. He had to outwit those who were after him, travelling across the country, trapping his pursuers, making sure they won't continue go after him. Weaknesses Tba - tba General Relationships Hydra Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Iris Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Sunspot Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Dragonkiller Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Unnamed Previous Stone Bearer || TBA Main Backstory The story began many centuries ago, somewhere on the continent Pyrrhia. A small weak dragonet hatched - their tribe: unknown. Their name: unknown. They do not remember their parents' faces either, but what they can recall is the short-lasting warmth and kindness that the two dragons had provided the child. Life had not been kind to this dragonet. Born weak and sickly without any power, they had trouble fitting in. Dragons either pitied or mistreated it. The dragonet had siblings, but none of them got along with it. And then the parents disappeared from their life. The colour red is the one thing they vividly remembered. Whoever had been there that time had spared the dragonet, most likely because they were too weak and small to be bothered with or even noticed. How the young dragon's life continued from that point on is nothing more than blurry colourless patches. They remember a few basic things. The dragonet had been all over the place. They searched for a place where they belong, and on their journey they learned many skills - fighting, drawing, building stuff. Anything to make money. Maybe some other things happened - they don't remember. But at some point in their life these blurry memories would stop, and the memories after that would become more and more clear. Somewhere else lived a dragon with a pretty bracelet. A stone that looked a bit like a flower or four leaved clover was embedded into the silver wrist piece. But aside from looking pretty the bracelet could do another thing: It gave its bearer the ability to shapeshift. The dragon didn't only have multiple identities but also what seems to be immortality. All in all the dragon's life was pretty good. Ye, maybe they were a wanted criminal, but that didn't apply to all their forms. One day the dragon decided to visit a tavern. They wouldn't have suspected that something may happen. After all they weren't in a form that was on wanted posters all over the continent. Sure, they looked similar to that dragon, and one of the tavern workers pointed that out, but they were different tribes. But that tavern worker... To be continued... Trivia His NightWing form seems to be the most dominant. It is the form he takes on most often. All of his names are related to light. The anglerfish is a fish of the teleost order Lophiiformes. It is a bony fish named for its characteristic mode of predation, in which, a fleshy light producing growth from the fish's head acts as a lure towards other fish. Hinkypunk is another term for a Will O’Wisp. In folklore, a will-o'-wisp is an atmospheric ghost light seen by travelers at night, especially over bogs, swamps or marshes. A Fata Morgana is a complex form of superior mirage that is seen in a narrow band right above the horizon. While they may appear everywhere, Fata Morganas famously appear in deserts and/or hot weather. Something that is shining is emitting or reflecting bright light. Brilliance may refer to intense brightness of light, but it can also mean exceptional talent or intelligence. His accessories do not change a lot between forms. The biggest change is usually colour. His biological age seems to be the same in each form. It is also possibly the age he acquired the magic bracelet. There is only one dragon alive, who knows about his multiple identities (at least before the story). Injuries sustained in one form don’t translate over to another form. For example Morgana has a missing eye and Light has a scar on his neck, but other forms don’t have those scars. This also applies to tattoos. Gallery File:Lightchanger lineless.png|NightWing form Ligtchanger's forms uncoloured concept.png|Concept of his various forms by me Antagonists human AU.jpeg|Anglerfish and co as humans Lightchanger uncoloured ref.jpeg Lightchanger pixel.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Winter314) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings